dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Squad (Game)
Suicide Squad is a video game based on the DC team of the same name. Gameplay Basic The game is similar to the Batman Arkham series. You can walk using WASD or the L stick and look around using the mouse or the R stick. Space, X, A or B does most of the actions (climb, open doors, etc) if you hold the same keys/buttons you can run. You can crouch or slide (when running) using L Cntrl, R2, RT or ZR. If you hold left click, Y or square you can switch characters. You zoom using Z, R3 or R, you centre the camera using L3 or L. Combat To attack you use the left click, square, X or Y. You perform a counter/silent takedown with a left click, triangle, Y or X. The stun can be performed with the Q key, circle, B or A. To evade an attack you must click Space, X twice, A twice or B twice. Plot Mission 1: Orgins It begins with Amanda Waller recreating the Suicide squad with Harley Quinn, Deadshot , El Diablo, Katana, Captian Boomerang, and Killer Croc. Amanda Waller first has them take down a small drug lord. This serves as a turtorial mission. Then the drug lord serves as a boss fight, he shoots a gun rapidly, and swings a hammer at people. At the end the Drug Lord gets murdered Mission 2: Royal Pain Oliver Queen arrives to the airport as Green Arrow to keep an eye on Princess Perdita. Unfortunately, Perdita gets targeted by Tommy Merlyn who was hired by Count Vertigo to assassinate her. The Suicide Squad arrives to assist the Green Arrow in taking on Merlyn and his men. Green Arrow saves the princess and defeats Merlyn only for Vertigo and his men to arrive. The Suicide Squad manages to take them all down but are unable to handle Vertigo until Black Canary (Laurel Lance) arrives to defeat them. Green Arrow tells Batman about the Suicide Squad and Batman asks a man named John Stewart to work undercover since he doesn't trust his enemies. Mission 3: Rise of Falcone Amanda has the suicide squad protect a valuable gem, and then assassins, and thugs come in, and then after they get defeated Falcone comes in where he serves as a boss fight. In the end of the Mission, Harley gets knocked out cold after someone hits her. Mission 4: Never Die The Squad are sent after a man who has been killing people and robbing banks. They are shocked to find out the man is Solomon Grundy, who ends up bringing the dead back using Slaughter Swamp, the thing that brought him back. After managing to get to him, he serves as a boss, who is shot in the face by Deadshot, however, he admits that he will come back. Mission 5: KOBRA The Squad gets sent to a KOBRA base to take down Kobra. Soon when they broke in they find El Diablo, and John Stewart kidnapped. Soon they chase to Kobra's room where he has Harley, and John held in cages. Then Kobra serves a boss, when he gets defeated he says he works for Wade Eiling. Side-Missions The Story of Harley Quinn Harley dreams in her flashbacks and sees herself when she was an elementary school student Cast Easter Eggs On a building there is a poster for Basil Karlo's Movie. In the flashbacks there is a kid that looks like Bruce Wayne. There is a picture of the red hood. If you stair into Slaughter Swamp, an arm will float up before going back down, if it is repeated, the arm will attempt to grab the person stairing. Riddles "What is black, and white, with blood all over?"- Scan a picture of Bud, and Lou in they drug lord's house. Playable Characters Harley Quinn Dead Shot El Diablo Katana Captian Boomerang Killer Croc Enemies Regular Thug Armed thug Flame Thrower thug Vertigo Maniac Assassin Machine gunned thug Half-Deads KOBRA agent Bosses Drug Lord: Shoots rapidly, and swings a hammer. How you beat him is as Deadshot shoot him in a vulnerable spot, then as El Diablo shoot a massive wave of Fire. Then repeat. Merlyn: Merlyn shoots different types of arrows. Regular arrows, fire arrows, explosive arrows, and seeking arrows. How you beat him is avoid his arrows, and then do a combo move on him. Vertigo: Vertigo sends in goons, while attacks you with super speed. The player then has to dodge his attacks while fighting him until the timer runs out. Falcone: Falcone is like the Vertigo boss but slower, and shoots a gun. Solomon Grundy: Grundy bashes the ground and tries to knock the Squad off balance, he also rams into walls, but this causes him to become confused, allowing the player to hit him. Kobra: Kobra uses a laser gun, and he fires it at the first wave. Then at the second wave he fires, and has a giant wrecking ball swing around. At the final wave he fires, has the ball, and goons come, and Kobra has a giant bazooka. Then when he falls down do a beatdown on him. Category:Videogames